Beware the Beds -Part 2
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: A routine haunting in a motel turns sour, when Dean awakes to Sam being swallowed by his bed. Sam is stuck fast, and disappears. Dean frantically searches the entire motel for a trace of Sammy, only to find him in the boarded up basement with two other people and a few corpses. Castiel and Dean manage to get them out, only to be locked in, and have to use the power of gay sex...


The rain lightly poured down as Sam and Dean got out of the impala. Walking to the front desk of the motel, Dean smiled politely at the lady stand at the counter with fliers in her hands.

"Welcome to the Sundial Motel. The coziest motel on this side of San Jose. May I be of assistance?"

She had white teeth as if she went crazy with the whitening strips like they were candy. Her brown hair was up in a tight pinned bun, and she was wearing a tightly fitting dress. She looked around her late 30's. To this Dean took a liking gesture.

"Yes, actually we are looking for a room to spend the night in."

She took on a pouting face and tapped her pen quickly to the desk top.

"Oh I'm sorry boys, rooms are full. Except for the one the police have blocked off for the night."

Dean licked his lips in frustration and took out a 20 dollar bill from his pocket.

"Im sure we could uh, negotiate on the matter, if your, uh, willing to."

She snickered and slipped the 20 in her pocket. "Sorry, no can do."

Frowning Dean kept a composed face. "Well, Miss…?"

"It's Mrs. Mrs. Hendrick. But you can call me Kammy."

Dean chuckled a disappointed tone and looked over to Sam and back to her deep grey eyes.

"Well, Kammy. I appreciate the help anyway. Thanks." He winked and turned around back to his brother who was now impatiently sitting on the bench tapping his foot. Noticing his brother walk back out he got up, pushing his hands to his knees for support.

"So, you get us a room?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his temple. "Nope, Police tapped it apparently. And that bitch totally stole my 20."

Sam only laughed lowly and looked to the ground with his hands crossed. "Well guess we're breaking in then?..."

Dean nodded. "Yup. Guess so. Lets roll then."

Walking off to the other side of the motel Sam and Dean scavenged the place for Room 250. Spotting a door blocked by police tape at the very end of the building Sam began to scuffle over to where Dean had squat down to begin to pick the locks combination. Careful not to leave finger prints or marks Sam opened the door with his jacket pocket. It was dark in the motel room and smelled of mold. Something was moving, and causing a small noise like scratching to be heard. Which made Dean jolt and take out his hand gun gently. Sam stayed behind Dean peering around. When they finally heard a plastic pitcher fall behind them Dean blocked Sam with his arm extended out in caution. But instead of being face to face with a ghost, Sam and Dean came face to face with Castiel, who at the moment was grinning with joy to find them here.

"Hello, Dean. I see you came like I asked."

A bit confused Dean put down his extended gun pointed at Casses face. "Jesus Christ Cas, you almost gave me a heart attack . Besides, what do you mean, 'Like I asked'?"

Castiel held the pitcher in his hand and set it down. Resting on the closest resting spot Casl sat on the bed near the window.

"Well I was the one who informed Bobby about this place who informed his friends. That is where you have you connections if I am correct."

Dean could on stand in amazement.

"How the hell did you get here anyway?"

"Yeah, how did you?" Sam added

"Well….I took a bus and walked the rest of the way."

Dean chuckled and shifted on his feet. "You know you could of called us."

Castiel nodded and looked to his feet. "Yes but I didn't want to burden you."

Sam laughed. "Cas, that's ridiculous, ok? You're not a burden to us."

Castiel didn't comment back but was patted lightly by Dean's warm hands. It felt nice and comforting to know Dean cared so much for him like family. Even though Castiel knew he was already like family to both the Winchesters.

"So, you here bout the bizarre-o hauntings to?" Dean asked sitting next to what space was left near Castiel on the bed sheets. It was silent for a while. Dean had so many questions to ask Cas where he had been but was to worried to even care. After a while Dean finally broke the silence with a cough.

"Uh, So I guess this mean we should hit the hay."

Sam nodded and sighed tiredly. "Yeah," He yawned. "But who's going to stand watch?"

Castiel looked up from his head resting on his head. "Hm, I can. I don't really sleep anyway."

Dean frowned. "But Cas, your human now, uh, humans sleep. They NEED sleep basically."

Castiel smiled. "Yes, but you need it more. I will be fine Dean. I promise."

Dean sighed and laid across the bed. "Okay. If you think you can handle it, go ahead. Goodnight."

He drifted off to sleep in his strange position. Feet on the floor and arms spread out like wings. Snoring softly, Sam only smiled as Dean smacked his lips and curled over to the left side of the sheets.

"Goodnight, big bro." And with that Sam crawled into the bed to him and fell asleep as well.

"Goodnight Sam and Dean." Breathed Cas, who took a comfy spot on the motels desk chair in the corner of the room.

For the rest of the night Castiel kept a watch over the boys, but soon drifted off into the comatose induced sleep. Dreaming of the days he still held his wings. Which twisted into nightmares. But awoke to Sam screaming for help.


End file.
